No Longer a Lone Wolf
by Agent York FTW
Summary: Reach is being protected by a SPARTAN team called Noble Team. However when the Covenant attack, a lone wolf must join his new team in defending this planet from the Covenant forces. The Noble Six used in this story is mine. Everything else belongs to Bungie and Halo. there is some language in this story so be warned.
1. New Team, New Mission

New Team, New Mission.

"Nobles be prepared. We have a recruit coming." Carter, Noble one, the leader of Noble Team walks over to a comms table.

"This soon?" That was Emile.

"Yes. We need the team up to full capacity. Especially for our next missions." Emile just grunts and continue sharpening his knife. Carter faces the comms table and opens transmission.

"Colonel Holland."

'Noble one. I have a mission for your team.'

"Wha... Herk."

"Ha that thing dead." I look over to the driver and back at my helmet. I put it on as we reach our destination. I jump off of the warthog but the driver stops me.

"Hey I'll be honest, there's a reason they asked for a new member. The last guy blew himself up." I look back at him and he moves back a little.

"Not saying you will. I mean you're a pretty good fighter, right?" I just turn around and walk away. I look over to a guy in a falcon loading his sniper. I walk up to the door and see a man scraping his armor with a knife. I go to walk into the room but I'm stopped by a mechanical arm. It belongs to a girl with short cut hair and a scar on her face.

'Damn. She's kinda hot. Wait, I'm going to be working with her. It's against regulation.'

"Commander." The leader, I presume, turns around and looks at me. The bigger of the four looks from me to the leader.

"So that's our new number six." I walk into the room and look around.

"Kat, you read his file?" 'Read my file? No one can read...'

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink." 'That explains it.' I can feel the look she's giving me and I walk closer to the leader. He looks back to the comms table.

"Anyone claim responsibility, sir?"

'ONI thinks it might be the local insurrection. Five months ago they pulled a similar job on Harmony, hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears then stole two freighters from Dry Dock. That cannot happen here, Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Noble One.'

"Sir, consider it done."

'Then I'll see you on the other side. Holland out.' After he finishes the transmission he turns back to me.

"Lieutenant." I look at him and he gives me a very curious look, but shakes it off. I guess the team start to move because I can hear their footsteps.

"I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat, Noble Two. Emile and Jorge, Four and Five. You're riding with me Noble Six." We head towards the falcon right behind the others.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant. You're stepping in some shoes the rest of the team would rather leave unfilled. Me, I'm just happy to have Noble Team back up to full strength." We step into the falcon and I see the green armored sniper.

"One more thing. I've read your file. Even the parts the ONI sensors didn't want me to see. I'm glad to have your skill set, but this is a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind. Got it?"

"Yes sir." I guess he wasn't expecting that, because he just looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Welcome to Reach." I nod and we start leaving.

We fly above what looks to be the relay and I see something flash. I guess Carter saw it too because he looks at the pilot.

"Set us down over there." We land and he jumps out.

"Come on Six." I get out and start walking around the compound. However what I see I don't like.

"Plasma burns." I quickly turn around to see Emile. I nod and he walks over to the wall. I see something flash and clear my throat. He turns and looks to where I'm pointing.

"Man you're quiet. I respect that." He walks over to the pile of wood and then finds a beacon.

"Kat." She looks at it and then I hear something. I aim my gun at the source of the noise, only to see it's one of the local animals.

"Sir, I think Six is on to something." I keep my gun up and look down the mountain.

"Six what did you find?" I look at him and jerk my head over to the plasma burns.

"Wait you think..." I nod my head and jerk my thumb over my shoulder.

"Alright. Nobles let's move fan out and see what you can find." We start moving and head down the mountain. We come up to another compound but this time Jun finds something from above.

"Sir I'm getting heat signatures from inside the building." The door opens and we all aim our guns.

"Get down, get down now!" I walk in front of Emile and look at the farmers.

"They're farmers."

"Big whoop, Jorge. That doesn't explain anything." I walk right up to the male and he looks at me in fear.

"Mit kerestek itt?"

"Csak nem akartunk meghalni."

"Six, what did he say?" Before I could answer Jorge does for me.

"They were hiding."

"How does Six know how to speak their language?"

"Don't ask me."

"Kat?" She just shrugs and I keep talking to him.

"Valami megölte a fiamat."

"Something?" Jorge looks at me and I raise my pistol. Jorge tells Carter what he said and I ram my shoulder into an Elite.

"What the?" Luckily I missed Kat when I took that thing down.

"You fight well demon. You will die a warrior."

"I won't be dying today." I duck away from the swing of his blade and I shoot his leg causing him to scream. I take my knife and stab his back before it quickly shoot him in the head effectively killing him.

"Sir we need to move now."

"Alright let's move." Kat looks at me and gives me a look that says thanks, before she runs after the team. I get the farmers into the house and run after them.

"Kat we need that door shut now!"

"I'm working on it."

"Six cover her." I nod and step right behind her. I start firing off rounds and she hits my knee.

"Six I need an extra pair of hands." I kneel down and look at what she needs.

"Hold these wires here." She reroutes the power supply to the wires I'm holding and she then nods to me. I grab her shoulder and shoot the elite in the head before he shoots her.

"That's two you owe him, Kat." She glares at Emile and I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it." She looks at me but I know she didn't hear it. It was two quiet. We walk into the complex and I see a body. I wait for Carter to give us the all clear and I start searching the body.

"Damn. Plasma damage." 'Well that's an eye full. Wait stop!' I look back down from looking at Kat's backside and see a data file.

"Got something." I hold it up and throw it to Kat.

"Thanks Six. I'll take care of this."

"Got a live one over here." I look at Jorge and see the girl. 'It can't be.' As soon as I see the girl, three elites come out and start attacking. I take my knife out and get in a fight with one of them. He gets on top of me and tries to stab me but I shoot him through the mouth. I look up to see Carter kick my gun over to me and I grab it. I see the elites holding a wounded soldier and I look at Carter.

"Sir he won't make it."

"It doesn't matter Six. We have to help him."

"Sir, I'm going to do it."

"Six don't." I look at my ammo counter and see I have one bullet left. I aim it and fire my gun. Unlike what both elites and the rest of the team believed, the bullet pierced through the elite's head. The blood splatters on both the soldier and the other elite. The elite roars and wipes the blood off only to have my knife split it's skull in two pieces. I twist my knife in its face before ripping it out. I look at Jorge and he nods. The girl starts screaming and Kat walks over to her.

"Two handle her. Five, Six, clear the hole." We walk out of the room and I arm my DMR.

"Alright Six. Let's clear these things out." I nod and Jorge cuts down the grunts while I take the jackals. I jump on one's shield and take a grenade to the leg. I fly back but manage to stick one on the shield. I hit the wall and hear gun fire.

"Six! Are you okay?" I nod and get up. Sparks start flying from my leg and I quickly cover it up.

"Come on, Six. Let's clear the rest out."

We clear all the covenant before Carter calls us.

"Five, Six. I've got a new objective for you. Kat needs a junction reset. Do it and get back here." I reset the junction and look back at Jorge who I giving me a skeptical look.

"Does your leg normally spark?" I look down at my leg and see it's still sparking.

"Sometimes." I don't know what it is with this team but every time I speak they look at me like I have two heads. We walk back to the team and Jorge goes to the girl.

"Six." I face Carter and he takes off his helmet.

"How did you know the soldier wouldn't make it?" I point to the wound on his chest. He nods and Jorge calls me.

"Hey Six. I need some help." I walk over to him and the girl and he explains the situation.

"You speak Hungarian better than me. I need you to speak to her." I nod and the girl looks at me.

"Ismerősnek tűnsz."

"Hogy hívnak?" She looks at me and she realizes I can understand her.

"Sára."

"Én Six. Ő Jorge." She looks at me and then down.

"Apád Feltételezem?"

"Yes." I realize that she speaks English, then look at Jorge.

"It's going to be alright. Everything will be alright." She looks at me with fury and I know why.

"How would you know? How would any of you know? I've lost my father and the only other person in your family."

"Nem igaz. Bátyád itt."

"Az, hogy Alex?"

"Én vagyok az." I take my helmet off and she hugs me. Jorge laughs and looks at us.

"Cute." She looks at me and smiles.

"We'll get you out of here and someplace safe. I'm sorry about what happened to dad. I told him not to drag you into this." I stand up and put my helmet on while Jorge tells Carter that we need a transport to get her out of here.

"Alex, tud vigyen?"

"Te túl öreg ehhez." I lean down and pick her up completely avoiding the gaze from both Emile and Kat. I walk out of the room but not before I hear the conversation between Jorge, Kat and Emile.

"What's up with those two?"

"Jealous much Kat?"

"Don't worry Kat. That was his little sister."

"Wait that means..."

"Poor Six." I walk out of the room and set Sara down. I walk back into the room and see Carter standing by a communicator.

"Six come here."

'... barely getting you. What's the situation Noble."

"Noble Actual, this is Sierra B312. The covenant are on reach, respond."

'Come again Noble Six. Did you say the Covenant?'

"Sir this is Carter. Confirm, it's the Winter Contingency."

'May god have mercy on our soul. Get back to base and we'll work from there.'

"Yes sir." Carter looks at me and then nods to the door.

"Come on Six. Let's go."


	2. Time to say goodbye

Time to say goodbye.

"Six take these marines and go activate the fueling sequence." I look at Jorge, the marines, then the bomb.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to protect this bomb. Hurry six. Get that sequence activated then get back here."

"Got it." I take the men and go towards the bridge. We come up to a clearing and I see an Elite firing the ships guns at the UNSC ship that had covered us for the entire mission. Sadly I get to the Elite late as I see the UNSC ship blow up into a million pieces.

'It's too late for that ship now Six. Just take care of the sequence.' I pull my knife from its holster and stab the Elite in the back, bringing it's neck into my arm, and I crack it's neck. I motion for the soldiers to come along and we reach the bridge. I quickly take out the Grunts and Jackals, while the soldiers try to take out the two Elites. I run at the main Elite and plant a grenade on his back before taking an energy sword that I picked up earlier and stabbing the other Elite in the back. The grenade goes off and I see I only have two troops left. I activate the console and we run back to the hanger.

We enter the hanger and I see Jorge being overrun. I start picking off the covenant and Jorge mows down the rest.

"Six we have a new objective. Protect the slipspace bomb." I stand by the pelican and start killing all life forms that walk through the door. I hear Jorge take out his side and we quickly dispatch the rest in the room. Jorge walks over to the bomb and slams the side of it.

"Damn it." I look at him and he turns towards me.

"Well I got good news and bad news." He sighs and looks out at space.

"This bird took some fire and her thruster gimbal is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity."

"And the good news?"

"That was the good news."

"At current velocity, fifty three seconds to endpoint." Dot tries to explain but Jorge ignores her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I watch Jorge take his helmet off and throw it at the ground.

"Bad news is the timers fried. Which mean it's going to have to be fired manually." My eyes widen under my helmet and I look at him, then the bomb.

"Jorge that's a one way trip."

"Well we all have to make it sometime." He reaches into his armor and pulls out his dogtags.

"Better get going Six. They're going to need you down there. Listen Reach's been good to me. It's time to return the favor." I grab his hand and he pulls me closer picking me up.

"Don't deny me this." He walks closer to the one way shield and looks at me one last time.

"Tell 'em to make it count." He throws me out the ship and I start falling towards Reach. I watch as the ship explodes and my armor locks up sending me spiraling towards the surface.

I wake up and quickly grab a pistol and start limping towards New Alexandra. When I get there all I see are dead marines without weapons.

"Son of a bitch." I continue walking through the city getting radio chatter.

'Watch out for suicide squads throughout the city.' I walk into one building and sure enough, there are suicide squads.

"Well that's helpful." I pick them off and walk though the building. I walk outside and see civilians and marines. They're fighting brutes and seem to be holding up pretty well. I grab a DMR laying on the ground and start firing on the brutes.

"A SPARTAN? Where did he come from?"

"Doesn't matter if he's helping us. Come on let's go." I run at the covenant and try to keep most of the soldiers and civilians alive but sadly the brutes overrun them. I enter an elevator with one lone marine inside.

"Sir, there are some ODSTs that could really use your help." I nod then follow the soldier to the ODSTs.

"Spartan? Good to see you. Grab a pack and get going. Welcome to the frog jumpers."

_Meanwhile_

Kat and Carter sit by the transmissions console waiting for Six or Jorge to answer.

"Six, Five. Do you read me?" All they get is static and silence.

"Six, Jorge, this is Carter do you read?" Still silence. Kat sits next to the console before putting her head in her hands.

"Kat they're fine."

"How can you know? Six always answers his comms." She looks at him and he removes his helmet.

"Kat, Six answers his comm when you talk to him. And besides I'm sure neither of them would let a mission fail."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Six won't let a mission fail and will do whatever he can to complete it. I don't want to lose another Six. I don't want to lose him..." She sits with her head down and Carter puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Kat, I've read his file. He won't go down easily. Get some rest. We'll try again soon." She nods and lays on her back.

"Don't die on me Six."

Six's POV

I bring down a gravity hammer on a Brute sending him flying. I keep up my attack firing my pistol at Grunts and hitting Elites with the blade of the hammer. The ODST's are keeping up but are dropping in numbers. I run at a Brute and slam the butt of the handle right into his skull crushing it into oblivion. I drop the hammer and grab a DMR off a dead marine and swap the pistol for an assault rifle. I run and jump on a balcony taking out three Grunts when I land on them. I quickly take out one Brute but the other gets the drop on me. It knocks me to the ground mounting me as it does so. I see the blade of its gun coming down towards my face and I quickly put my hand up to stop it. Sadly that left me open. The Brute shifts it's weight slowly crushing the breath out of me and it puts it's knee into my neck. I see its other hand come down on my visor and starts trying to crush my skull into the ground beneath me. I grab it's jaw and desperately try to push it off. Obviously it wasn't working and this made him laugh. I'm about to pass out when the air rushes itself into my lungs and I see the Brute being filled with bullets. I look up and see an ODST standing over me.

"Get up SPARTAN. We still have a mission to complete." He lowers his hand and I grab onto it as he pulls me back to my feet. I wipe the orange blood, that splattered on me when the Brute was shot, off.

"What's your name?"

"Mickey, what's yours?"

"Six."

"Six, huh? Well Six I need your help. On the other side of that building are turrets that are making it damn near impossible for our pelicans to evac the civies. Think you can help me take them out?" I nod and we sweep out the remaining Covenant on the platform.

"Okay. So how are we going to do this?"

"You take the low ground. Wipe the Covenant forces behind the building out then I'll take out the turrets."

"Got it." I wait to see Mickey enter the building before I move through the balconies wiping out any Covenant that might be on my level. I watch Mickey fire on the Covenant outside and I grab a grenade and throw it at the turret on my left. That one explodes and I drop on the other one using the Grunt inside of it to destroy it. I jump off before it explodes sending shrapnel into my arms. Mickey meets up with me escorting civies to the LZ.

"Thanks Six. Good luck wherever your going."

"Thanks. You too Mickey." I get on a Falcon and fly to my next area.

After taking out two revants and activating AA guns I finally take out the Covenant that were on this area.

'Six can you hear me?" I recognize the voice immediately as Kat's. Her voice is too recognizable.

'Six, Five, come in. Do either of you read me?'

"I read you Kat." As soon as she speaks I hear the relief and excitement in her voice.

'Six, we haven't heard anything from Jorge.'

"Jorge didn't make it."

'Affirmative. It's time to come home Six.' I see the pelican and I board the ship. I just hang my head and wonder how I'm going explain to the team how Jorge died.

Kat's POV

I sit on the floor of the ONI tower looking out the window.

"Well I sent Six on that mission you wanted him on. Now we have to think about what we're going to do." I look at Carter and sigh.

"Six's a hyper-lethal SPARTAN. One thing gone wrong can cause him to... Whatever we do better be careful. I don't want him hurt."

"Well I think we should talk to him about it. Maybe that will help."

"Have fun with that Carter." He looks at me then shakes his head.

"Actually Kat, you're talking to him." I look at him with a surprised look. Carter knows that I'm not the best people person on the team. Give me a piece of equipment that went to shit, I'll fix it. Give me a broken hyper-lethal SPARTAN, I don't think it'll end well. Not to mention, I uh- well that doesn't matter.

"WHAT?"

"Kat let's face it. Six is most comfortable with you. If you talk to him about it, he's less likely to break something or someone."

"You can't be serious."

"Not to mention that he's in love with you."

"Okay now your being delusional." He looks at me with a softer look and then sighs.

"Kat, he's saved your life twice in the same day, and five other times in our missions. He made sure that no Elites touched you."

"He was just looking out for another SPARTAN."

"Kat he decapitated them then blew up the bodies. Also how about the time when he almost broke two marines jaws for whistling as you walked by?"

"The marines were starring at my ass and Six was putting them in their places."

"He loves you Kat. And so do you."

"WHAT THE HELL? How did you...?" I catch myself before I blurt out something I'm going to regret. It's true. I do have a crush on Six, but I keep it secret. Six doesn't even know about it.

"I mean what are you talking about Carter?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You love him. I see how you act around him. Every time he was hurt you were always there with him. Kat I see the way you look at him, how talk to him, hell Kat you've even switched pair assignments just to make sure you were with him. Kat just talk to him." I sigh and nod. I listen to the radio waiting for Six's voice to pop up.

Six's POV

I land the Falcon and walk out towards the elevator when I notice my leg is sparking.

"Son of a... not this again." I slam my leg against the door, successfully ending the small light show. I just keep walking before I stop right in front of the elevator. I reach for the button but I don't push it. 'How am I going to explain this to them? It's bad enough I have a bad record of losing partners but this is worse. He threw me out. Wait, that's right. He threw me. I couldn't be held responsible for it. No, he was my friend. I should have tried to find another way. Oh god. Emile's going to be pissed, Carter sounded mad. Jun, well I don't know about him, but I can't even imagine how Kat's going to react.' I reach for the button again, but I retract my hand yet again. This time I turn to the nearest wall and slam my fist full force into the wall, creating what could be mistaken for as a small crater. The building shakes and I slide down the wall. I rip my helmet off and chuck it across the small hallway. It makes a thud as it impacts against the stone floor of the building. I turn my head to the elevator, hearing the faint dings of shaft. I grab my DMR and pick up my helmet, placing it back where it belongs. I point my gun at the door, and watch as Carter pokes his head out of the small room. Clearly he's searching for an enemy. I just stand there and wait, hoping to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. I watch him close the door and I head for the stairs.

I reach the room the team is in and lean on a wall close to the window, and the door I just came through.

"Look at this place, used to be the crown jewel... not anymore." I scoff and he looks at me.

"Hey, you're back." I watch as Kat's posture quickly stiffens before relaxing. She must be mad at me.

"It's a regular family reunion." I turn to face Emile and take out Jorge's dogtags, letting them fall out of my hand just enough to be seen.

"Keep 'em. I'll honor him my own way." I place the tags back onto my belt and then look out the window.

"Jorge always said he'd never leave Reach." Emile laughs and shakes his head, earning glares from all of us.

"Big man was sentimental."

"He gave his life thinking he'd just saved the planet. We should all be so lucky." I sigh, again earning a look from Carter. Luckily before he can question my mental stability, Jun gains his attention.

"Sir, that true about Gauntlet, Red, and Echo teams being assigned to civilian evac ops?" Carter looks at Kat, obviously mad about the team's electronics expert hacking into ONI.

"Those are senior-level communiques."

"I hear what I hear. Point is why put SPARTANS on defensive deployments?"

"I need that link to Sat-com, Kat."

"I'm chasing it, but this console's got more shrapnel in it than transceivers. You didn't answer my question."

"You want to know if we're losing?"

"I know we're losing. I want to know if we've lost." The console starts creating static, causing me to jump. I look at Kat and she looks just as shocked.

"Colonel Holland, hailing us? What's he doing on an open channel?"

"Let's hear it."

"- in the southwest quadrant of the city. Over? Sierra two five seven, if you are reading me, I'm authorizing override of radio security protocols to link with this channel."

"How long till secure link?"

"I can't guarantee secure anymore." I sigh and look at Kat, who currently is looking at Carter.

"Could the Covenant trace it to us?"

"I could." Again Holland comes back on the channel hailing us again.

"Noble leader. This is a priority one hail. If you are receiving, acknowledge immediately." Kat hands a transponder to Carter, warning him as she does.

"Keep it brief." Carter starts talking to Holland and I get a really bad feeling.

"We've got movement. Multiple Covenant ships are pulling out."

"Radiation flare. Big, 40 million roentgens."

"Just lost Holland, what's going on?"

"Atomic excitement scrambled the signal. 90 million now." I walk closer to her and Carter looking in between them.

"Source?"

"Airborne, close."

"How close?" As soon as Carter finishes, a huge explosion knocks everyone off their feet. I look up at Kat and hear her yell to Carter.

"That close." I jump to my feet and go pick Kat up as the others run to the elevators. She picks up her helmet and gets in the elevator.

"First glassing?" I nod and look at her eyes through my visor.

"Yeah. My first time." She looks down and quickly reaches for my hand, squeezing it before letting it go.

"Don't worry, Six. It's mine too. I've heard about them, just never been in one." I nod and listen as the others start talking. The doors open and we run out, Kat and I are behind the others. That's when I hear it. The quiet hum of the engines of a Phantom. I quickly dive on top of Kat, hissing as the needle passes through my shoulder. Crimson red liquid spits out of the wound splattering all over Kat's visor. I drop to the ground on top of her, my consciousness slowly leaving. I hear Kat pull her gun and start shooting. Again I push Kat out of the way, just in time to catch the bullet in my leg, causing the sparks to start again. I fire at the Phantom and another shot rings out, this time, it meets it's intended mark, knocking me back on the ground, blood dripping from my chest.

"Six!" I feel Kat pull me into the shelter and the door shuts. Jun and a medic come up to me and try to take my helmet off.

"No. It stays." The medic starts to protest, but Jun shakes his head.

"Not worth it."

"Also, leave my leg alone." Again the medic protests and Jun even argues against it.

"Are you crazy? Your leg got shot. We need to..."

"Jun." By the tone Carter uses, I can tell he's not messing around.

"If Six tells you to leave something alone, then leave it alone. He has his right." The medics start working on my chest and shoulder, though I can't feel the pain, I watch as they rip the needle out of my body. I feel my leg sparking, and I can't help but wonder why no one has noticed.

"Uh, Six, I think some equipment got damaged when you were shot. Something in your leg armor is sparking." I nod, and point to my legs, basically telling Jun that my "sprint" equipment was damaged.

"Ah. Well when we get evaced out of here, I'll make sure you get a replacement." I nod and feel a pair of eyes on me. The medics finish patching me up and I stand up and walk over to the wall. I look at Carter and nod, telling him I'll take first watch. He nods and lays down. The sounds of the city being glassed spook me. To know that millions will die because we were caught unprepared... I shake the thought from my head and hear shuffling behind me. Kat walks up and sits next to me.

"Want some company?" I look at her and shrug. She sighs and then looks to the other side.

"Something wrong?"

"Why don't you talk more?" That caught me by surprise. As a hyper-lethal SPARTAN III, most people didn't care if I spoke or not. As long as I got the job done I guess.

"Never had a reason."

"Well, you're part of a team. You should communicate more." I sigh and nod.

"I know. But you can't teach an old dog new tricks." She sighs and jumps at the sound of the next explosion.

"Scared?"

"I'm a SPARTAN. I'm not allowed to be scared." Again she jumps and I quickly wrap my arm around her shoulders. She stiffens and so do I. As she calms down I go to remove my arm but she stops me.

"Don't." I wrap my arm around her again and she leans on my shoulder. I can feel her breath hitch with every explosion.

"Don't think about what's going on. It'll only make it worse."

"We were supposed to save them. Yet we..."

"Stop Kat. Don't do that to yourself." She crosses her arms and I can tell she's on the verge of tears.

"How... how can you not think of these things? How can you just not feel?" I sigh and tighten my grip on her shoulders when the next strike hits near the bunker.

"I do feel, Kat." She lifts her head quickly and starts shaking it.

"No, Six that's ... that's not what I meant." Again I tighten my grip, this time bringing her closer. I have no doubt that the team has caught on to the fact that I have a tiny crush on Kat. Well at least Jorge and Carter do. As wrong as it is, I'm actually happy that this happened. It's the closest I've been to her.

"I know what you meant Kat. You mean how can I choose to not feel the grief or pain of knowing what's going on. The truth is, I don't choose. I do feel the grief, but I know that if I show it, those who aren't as battle hardened as me, they'll start to break down. Although I can't save those people now, I can save the people who would break. Don't get me wrong, it breaks me to know that those people out there are..."

"Six. Please. Can we not... talk about this?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry." She sighs and I feel her shift, this time swinging her legs out from under her and off to her side not pressed against me. She takes off her helmet and I can see her eyes are red and puffy, showing that she was crying underneath her helmet.

"Six... about Jorge..." I stiffen and wait for her anger to come out at me. To show me how mad the team, how mad she is, at the fact that I let a teammate die. That I knew there was another way but I couldn't stop him. Apparently my silence was a signal for her to continue.

"Are you alright? Losing Jorge couldn't have been easy for you. You two seemed close."

"I... I... I'm fine."

"Six... I know what it feels like to lose someone. To lose a teammate. You're not fine. Please..."

"Kat... I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop him. He threw me out of the ship. He didn't give me the choice. It should have been me. Jorge was too big a part of this team. I'm just the new guy. The replacement. Jorge... he's been on this team longer than I have. He's the one who should be here right now. He should be alive. But he's not. He's dead because I failed."

"Six, you can't blame yourself. You just said that he threw you out. That's not your fault. Six you're a bigger part of this team than you think. If you were dead, I would be too. And even if I did survive, Six, I can't and won't think of how this would be without you. I've lost a teammate before, out last Six, Tom, he... he wasn't like you. Tom was a friend, but you're... you're more than that to me. Six, I need you. I..." Again an explosion rocks the bunker and Kat gets so scared that she visibly is shaking.

"Kat, it's alright. We're safe." She's still shaking and I wrap both my arms around her.

"Kat, look at me. It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." She looks at me, scared and then throws her arms around my neck.

"I... I love you Six. Please... don't let me go." I freeze from the shock of what she said, but I quickly snap out of it and wrap my arms around her waist, holding her closer than before.

"I won't. I promise. I love you too Kat."

After about five minutes of just holding Kat, trying to calm her down, I realize she's asleep. I know that if any of the others found out about what just happened, she'd be so embarrassed, but it's not her fault. She faced death twice and her emotions just let out. That wall that augmentation had built inside us broke. I sigh and realize she's trying to sleep on my armor. Not wanting her to be hurt in the morning, I take off my chest piece and then shift so that she's laying on my chest. I lay down and close my eyes, the last things I hear are the distant explosions of Reach being glassed.

Kat's POV

I twist my hips but I feel something holding me down. However I also feel something soft and warm beneath me. Odd, I didn't think the ground would feel like this. I slowly open my eyes and see a black mass underneath me. Under further observation I realize the mass is a chest. A chest that belongs to Six. I quickly try to get up but realize Six is holding my waist.

"Psst. Six. Six wake up." I feel him start to move and he lifts his head, which still has a helmet on it, and then he releases me.

"Kat, something wrong?"

"What happened last night?" He looks at me for a moment then sits up, replacing his chest plate. He sighs and then brings one knee up close to his chest.

"Well, you almost got shot, twice. I got shot in the shoulder, leg and chest, making sure you didn't get killed. You started to get scared as the world around us was ending, then you..." My eyes widen and I lower my head.

"So that wasn't a dream."

"Kat... it's not a bad thing to have feelings. I just didn't think you would ever have feelings for me. At all. I'm a hyper lethal SPARTAN III who has a reputation for having all his partners die."

"I... I can't explain why, but I do have feelings for you. I just wished I didn't tell you."

"Kat did you forget what I said to you?" I look at him, trying to remember what he said, but nothing comes to my mind.

"Kat, I told you that I... that I love you as well." That caught me by surprise. I hate the fact that my helmet's not on, making it very hard to hide the blush.

"Six, the others can not find out about this."

"Yeah. I know. Kat, about what you asked me last night... about Jorge... can we not tell the others about that? I still think they're pissed at me."

"Six. They aren't pissed. We were worried about you. We knew how close you two were. We also knew that it might be bad if you didn't talk about it." He nods and then hugs me, although it was quick, it was a hug none the less, and he hands me my helmet.

"Here. You might need this. I'm going to go scout ahead. Try to see if there's anything we need to watch for."

"Six. You know Carter doesn't like you going out on your own. Maybe I should come with you." He shakes his head and hold up his hand.

"No. You stay here. It won't be as bad if only one of us is gone. You can tell Carter that you were asleep when I left." Before I can protest against it, he walks out of the damaged doors to the bunker.

Six's POV

I walk around the perimeter of the bunker, trying to see if there are any Covenant that we need to worry about. Of course, there is one. I look closer at it and see it's a Zelot Elite. _Of course. That's just great. Well, it's only one Elite._ I slide down the side of the crater and slowly walk up behind it. I take out my knife, still trying to stay hidden from it, but I step on something, alerting the Zelot to my position. It turns around and I quickly swipe at it, missing but still staying on top of the situation. I try to dodge it's attack but as soon as I get a good distance, it rams it's shoulder into my gut, sending me onto the ground. I feel it's weight slowly crush every last breath out of my body. The slight cracking in my body proves that it's lowering itself on my chest. I stare at it, and it speaks.

"Tell me something Demon. Why do you continue to fight so hard? What could possibly be so important to you?"

"You don't get it. You don't understand what we fight for. You never will."

"You fight for your own kind... but this is not the first time our paths have crossed. Many times I have seen you fight, and many of those times you had others with you. One specifically. A female. Now I will ask again. Why do you fight so hard? Everyone has a reason to fight."

"That female... she's my reason. I'll do anything to keep her alive. She means too much to me." It stares at me and looks up.

"Ah. The human emotion, love. You love her correct?"

"What does it matter? You're going to try to kill me anyway."

"Actually, I had no intention of killing you. You attacked me. I understand love. That is why I will leave you alive. If you are willing to risk your life to save this female... then you are not the monsters and demons we believe you are. Do not mistake this mercy for kindness demon. For the next time our paths cross, I will not give you the same courtesy. However, my brethren will not think of you the same way. Good luck demon." It leaves and I stand up, staring at it as it leaves. I think about what it said then I turn to see another Elite behind me. This one is more hostile. Again it hits me to the ground and mounts me. This time, there's no talking. No questions, nothing but pure rage. It lifts its sword and is about to strike when a bullet punctures its shield, giving me enough time to grab my pistol and blow it's brains out. I shove it off me and see who fired the shot. It was Carter.

"Six, get back in the bunker, now." By his tone, I can tell he's not happy. I wipe the blood off my armor and walk towards the entrance.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Sir, someone needed to scout out. I'm the only one on this team who has had experience in working alone. I did what I knew how to do." Carter stares at me, his helmet off, revealing his angered expression.

"What was the first thing I told you Six? I told you that lone wolf stuff stays behind. And it's bad enough that you took it upon yourself to help with a civi evac, but now this? You need to understand you are on a team now. You can't just go off on your own."

"Sir, it needed to be done. We had no other way of knowing what was left out there."

"And what, exactly, would have happened if I didn't wake up in time to see you were gone? Do you think this team needs another death after what happened to Jorge?"

"Are you blaming me for Jorge's death, sir?" I can tell my voice has an edge to it, one that both Kat and Carter immediately catch onto as it comes out. Carter's expression changes quickly.

"Six I'm not blaming you..."

"Then what are you saying sir? Because it sounds like your saying that Jorge's death is my fault, and that I would bring another death to the team. I couldn't control what Jorge did. I can't control that I was augmented to be a hyper lethal SPARTAN who works alone. I can't help the fact that I would rather die, then see one specific person even remotely hurt. So you can blame me for Jorge's death, sir. But if I could control it... I would have been the one throwing my friend out of a doomed ship. But since I can't, Noble Team is unfortunately stuck with me, instead of someone you all knew. Someone you were close to. So if you want to blame me for Noble Team's misfortune, then go ahead. I guess you're justified. But don't ever think for a moment, that I would willingly let one of my friends die. I may be rumored as an emotionless SPARTAN who people think will do anything to complete a mission, but I will never waste a life needlessly." With that, I walk away, going all the way to the other side of the bunker. I hear Kat almost yelling at Carter and I find myself happy that my helmet is still on. I feel the tears roll down my cheek and I jump at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and see Kat. She takes off her helmet and I can see the look of worry on her face.

"Six, are you okay?" I nod and she sighs, looking away.

"Going back to not talking to me?" I look at her and then hug her.

"Kat I'm sorry. I really am. Carter just... he..."

"He was out of line, Six." I sigh and then nod. I look at her and decide now's a better time than any to let her know more about the person she's getting into this situation with.

"Look, Kat. If we're... you know... going to be in this situation... I think it's only fair you learn more about me, since my file is so... inked out."

"Six, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"Kat, I want to tell you." She smiles a little and waits patiently.

"Well to start off, my name's Alex. I don't use it much but I actually have one." She giggles but quickly stops, probably hoping I didn't hear it.

"The reason I became a SPARTAN, well, unlike most, it was by choice. After my mother died, my father started to work for Halsey. He brought my sister with him, I knew the only way I could keep her safe was to become a SPARTAN. Well, then I went on multiple missions and every one I lost an ally. The only reason I was even placed on a team was because you guys lost a member. They were going to pull me out of the program but... well I got the call from Holland." Kat just stares at me and then smiles, that smile she always gives me.

"So... the hyper lethal SPARTAN almost got kicked out, but still has a soft spot for his sister. That's cute." I start mumbling and Kat tries to stifle a giggle.

"Shut up." She shakes her head and I glare at her.

"So... your name's Alex, huh?"

"I'm going to regret telling you this." She shakes her head and she wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Six. This will stay between us."

"It better. Or I will pull up your files. I've heard there are some very interesting things on those files of yours." She looks at me worried, but only for a moment.

"Funny, Six. Like you could hack the ONI files and..."

"I already have. Before I came to this team, I hacked the sensors and pulled everyone's files up." Again she looks at me and I smirk under my helmet.

"Thought you were the only one on the team who was good with computers." She sighs and I laugh, wrapping my arm around her waist. I hear someone walking up to us and I quickly snap back to my original position and turn around to see Carter.

"Sir."

"Six, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about sir. I disobeyed orders, your actions were justified."

"I was out of line. I shouldn't have blamed you for Jorge. I just couldn't think of losing another member. It's just that... with how close we came to losing Kat, and how close you've become to the team, my mind went to the worst. I'm sorry Six."

"Sir, you shouldn't be sorry. It was a stressful situation. I said things I shouldn't have." He nods and an engine outside interrupts him before he could say anything else.

"Guys, ride's here. Let's go." I nod and Kat starts walking away, and Carter nods at me. I grab my weapons and head to the evac ship.


End file.
